How You Love Me Now
The twenty-eighth episode of Season 2. Summary Jamie faces the difficult decision to dump Jeremy or move out of her house and makes a rash decision. Will she regret it soon after? Meanwhile, Brittany is asked by police to testify in Devon's court date and doesn't want to relive the shooting. Ethan pushes for her to do it since he can't, but will she let him influence her decision? And Eric finds himself in deadly waters when his comments towards Jarrod bring forth a whole gang against him. When he starts getting death threats, are they empty promises or real danger? Main Plot Jamie's family finds out about the wedding plans and gives her a difficult ultimatum. Without Moon by her side, she looks to her friends for advice. When they don't give her the answer she wants, she decides to take things into her own hands and may make a decision she will regret for the rest of her life. Sub Plot Brittany is shocked when a lawyer comes to her mother and tells them they can get compensation from Devon's actions at the shootings, but she'd need to testify in court first. Brittany starts to relive the tragedy and can't imagine seeing Devon again, but when Ethan tries to persuade her to go along with the trial, who will she listen to? Third Plot Eric's problems with Jarrod intensify when Jarrod sends his gang members to harrass Eric and send him death threats. Abby and Dex think they are for real, but Eric is sure they're bluffing. Will his decision to not take it seriously be his ultimate downfall? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "How You Love Me Now" by Hey Monday. *It is revealed Liam is a part of Jarrod's gang in this episode. *Devon is seen in flashbacks and is presumed to receive 3 years in prison. *Jamie now lives with Jeremy and cut ties with her sister, Moon. *Future Season 3 regular, Zak Ule is mentioned by Eric as a member of the gang. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Laura Morano' as Abby Ulmer *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Jamie: Let’s get married…today. Jeremy: Let’s finally be happy together. SURPRISES Caylee: I’m gonna be your maid of honor! Moon: This is madness, Jamie! Jamie: Don’t tell me what to do you fucking bitch… COME Brittany: I can’t do this… Ethan: We deserve justice! Brittany: Do we?! AT Eric: What have I gotten myself into? Dex: I warned you to stay out! Abby: I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe. EVERY Eric: I don’t know if anyone can keep me safe… Jeremy: This is a disaster! Brittany: STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT IT! TURN Jamie: Do you love me?! Do you want this to work?! (Jeremy looks hesitant) (Jamie cries in a wedding dress against a wall) EXPLOSIVE NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= how you love me now.jpg hylmn2.jpg hylmn3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jeremy: "I'll have a drawer for you until the day I die…" *Brittany: "I can’t see his face again because every time I think about it, all I see is the barrel of that gun pointed at me." *Jeremy: "This wedding can’t happen…it just can’t." *Abby: "I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe." *Jamie "Guys, WE HAVE A WEDDING TO GET READY FOR!" *Ethan: "It’s up to you to get the guy locked away. You need to do this, Brittany." |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_228:_How_You_Love_Me_Now Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jamie Plots Category:Brittany Plots Category:Eric Plots